A New Beginning A Sequel to Dear Frankie
by Dreams in Scottish
Summary: Brief overview of the movie 'Dear Frankie': Nineyearold Frankie, his Grandma and his single mum Lizzie have been on the move ever since Frankie can remember. Lizzie wants to protect her deaf son from the truth that they are running away from his abusive f
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I fell in love with 'Dear Frankie' in the theatre, and again when the DVD was released. I just felt I needed to continue this beautiful story. Property of Miramax films and writer Andrea Gibb.

**Brief overview of the movie:** Nine-year-old Frankie, his Grandma and his single mum Lizzie have been on the move ever since Frankie can remember. Lizzie wants to protect her deaf son from the truth that they are running away from his abusive father. Lizzie has invented a story that he is away at sea on the HMS ACCRA. Every few weeks, Lizzie writes Frankie a make-believe letter from his father, telling of his adventures at sea. As Frankie tracks the ship's progress around the globe, he discovers that it is due to dock in his current Scottish seaside hometown. With news that the real HMS ACCRA will be arriving in just a few days, Lizzie must choose between telling Frankie the truth, or finding the perfect stranger to play Frankie's father for just one day. It becomes a major turning point in all of their lives.

Chapter One:

The bus made its way on route to Howat Street. Lizzie could see the ocean in the distance. She folded Frankie's letter and put it back in the envelope. A smile exploded on her face, but then came the tears. They fell silently down her pale face. She stared out the window. "How did Frankie know?" she wondered. So many thoughts raced through her mind like a kaleidoscope. She remembered how kind the Stranger was to Frankie. They bonded just like a father and son would. It made her heart sing to see Frankie smile. She thought back to the times that she spent with the Stranger. Something in her came alive when they were dancing. She felt as if she and the Stranger were the only ones there in that dance hall. Everyone else faded away, like magic. She thought about the kiss they shared in front of her flat. It was devastatingly shocking to her closed off heart to feel his lips against hers. A million sparks flew through again reminiscing that kiss. Those two days with the Stranger brought so much happiness to Frankie and Lizzie. One by one, the walls that she had placed around her for so many years had started to come down. It felt so good to feel again. She still couldn't believe he was Marie's brother. Lizzie had felt her heart sink when she realized she could never have anything with him. Now, after reading Frankie's letter, there was an ocean of possibilities awaiting her. With Davey gone, no longer searching for her and Frankie, she had a new life. Lizzie had a new beginning, but this time she didn't have to move away. She never had to run again.

The bus stopped a block away from her flat. She didn't know what to do first, go to Frankie, talk to Marie, or go lock herself in her room and cry into her pillow. Her emotions were as mixed as her decisions. She decided to go to Marie's since Frankie would probably still be making his way home from school. Lizzie still didn't know what to say to him. Marie was just the one to help her clear her thoughts. It was after the lunch rush, and Marie would probably be cleaning up at the chip shop. Lizzie clutched the envelope in her hand. She didn't want to risk losing it.

The bells jingled above the door as Lizzie opened it. It startled the silence in the room. Marie looked up from the counter. She was busily wiping down the fryer. There was a young couple holding each other close in the corner, talking quietly.

"I need to talk to you", Lizzie whispered to Marie.

"Sure, let's go in the back", Marie could see Lizzie had been crying. .

They walked towards the back room. Lizzie turned on the light. Marie noticed the envelope in Lizzie's hand.

"Marie, I have been such a fool." Lizzie's tears came back again, but this time they were streaming down her face.

"What has happened Lizzie? Are you sad about Davey?" Marie was really concerned. She had never seen Lizzie show much emotion. She knew she had been concealing her pain, but now it was coming to the surface.

"No, I learned to deal with that heartache years ago. Read this". Lizzie handed Marie the letter, now moist from being in her warm hand.

Marie looked at the envelope. She thought maybe her brother wrote her after all. Before he sailed two months ago, Marie had suggested he write Lizzie, to keep in touch. He said that the façade had to end. She knew he felt something for Lizzie. Marie was surprised to see that the letter was from Frankie to Davey. She opened the damp envelope.

_Thanks for the book. I've read it all the way through now, twice. I took it into school. I know you won't mind. My teacher put it on the nature table. Miss Mackenzie gave me a gold star. I've got 8 now. Catriona's got 20. Ricky's only got 1, and it's not even gold. Guess what? I got onto the football team, well the reserves. I'm playing on Saturday. Any guess what else? I got 1 wrong in geography this week. Ma and I had a bit of a shock last week. My Da, my real Da, he's been sick. Ma never said anything, but I just knew. And last week, he died. I think Ma's very sad inside, but Marie says time's a great healer, and Ma's not to worry anymore cause she's still got me. Anyway, I've got to go now, my tea's ready. I hope it's not chips. I've had them 3 times this week. Maybe you'll come and see us one more time, maybe the next time your ship docks._

_Your Friend,_

_Frankie_

Marie folded the letter carefully, she was in awe.

"I am speechless Lizzie. I mean, I knew Frankie was a smart cookie, but how could he have known? Do you think he heard me ask my brother about the fags?"

"No, the letter says he has known for a long time." Lizzie realized then just how much Frankie loved her. She had always felt like she disappointed him. In a way he was protecting her too.

They heard the bells jingle on the shop door. Marie peeked out into the store. The couple had just left. No one was left in the store.

"Lizzie, let me close shop. Meet me at my place in thirty minutes?". Marie walked to the door and turned the 'open' sign over to read 'closed'.

"Right, I will let my mother know I am going to be out for a while". Lizzie grabbed the letter from Marie. She didn't want to tell her mother about it just yet. She had to know exactly what to do first.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie walked up the steps to Marie's front door. When she reached the landing she turned around to look at the view of the ocean. The afternoon sun cast sparkles across the water. She could hear the horns from the docks at Port Howat and the cries of the sea cranes in the distance. Marie opened the door.

"So, are you going to come in?" Marie smiled.

"Um, yes, I was admiring your view. It's so peaceful." Lizzie smiled back. She felt such peace in her heart at that very moment. It had been a long time since Lizzie felt so free.

Marie was wearing a light blue sweater. Lizzie noticed it made Marie's eyes sparkle like the sea. Her small house was very comfortable and warm. Marie motioned for Lizzie to sit down. It was the same sitting area that Lizzie had told Marie some of her secrets, secrets that she no longer had to keep. Lizzie took off her jacket and sat down.

"Thank you for being such a great friend Marie. I haven't been able to cry like that for years. Everything just hit me at once….Davey, Davey's will, then Frankie's letter, and……" Lizzie stopped. She couldn't express what she was feeling at that moment

"Lizzie, if Frankie has known all this time, then he knows how much you care about him. You wanted to fill that void in his life. You wanted to make up for Davey's mistakes. What you did was out of love Lizzie". Marie could see the tears welling up in Lizzie's eyes again.

Lizzie closed her eyes, "Yes, I would do anything for my son. You know what is strange? I feel like a part of me died with Davey. The part of me that was scared, that thought I didn't deserve to be loved...the part of me that thought I was better off alone". She opened her eyes and looked out the window at the ocean.

"Lizzie, Davey finally did some good. With the money from his will you can finally settle down." Marie hoped Lizzie would stay in town.

"I am not sure where I will go from here. The first thing I need to do is explain everything to Frankie. He is old enough to understand now. I am sure he knows more than he is letting on. He must have found Davey's picture. I was looking at it the day he died. Maybe he remembers the night his da struck out at him? Honestly, I am not sure how he found out, and it doesn't matter really. The fact is he knows that your brother was not his real da. He knows I made it all up. He wanted to let me know that he knew through the letter he wrote to your brother". Lizzie felt a lump in her throat. She was ashamed, yet relieved.

"Do you mind if I tell my brother about this? I think he should know. He cares about you and Frankie." Marie knew about the kiss Lizzie and her brother shared.

"No, I am sure he has forgotten all about us by now". Lizzie sighed as she thought of his kiss again. She wasn't ready to admit to herself that she missed him.

"Lizzie, you mean to tell me that you didn't feel anything for my brother?" Marie had to know. The story from her brother conflicted with what Lizzie had said.

"I do feel something for him. But…he's gone now. And, I don't know anything about him anyway, it's over….it's just over". Lizzie looked at the floor. She felt a sharp pang in her heart. She didn't want Marie to see how much she cared.

"I see, but you are mistaken. It's not over. It's a new beginning. Only if you want it that is, but it's up to you. I know he cares for you and Frankie. I want more than anything for him to be happy. God knows, he deserves it. Can I send him Frankie's letter? We can let him decide." Marie thought Lizzie was being silly. She understood the insecurities that Lizzie had because she had once had them herself. Lizzie was just trying to talk herself out of any happiness.

"I guess the letter is for him in a sense, but would he want to read it?" Lizzie stood up and unfolded her jacket and pulled out Frankie's letter. She handed it to Marie, "Here, I am going to trust you. It's time I learn to trust people again".

Marie stood up and took the letter out of Lizzie's open hand. She knew that by accepting the letter she was also accepting Lizzie's trust. She didn't want to fail her, or her brother.

"I must go, it's time I had a talk with my son". Lizzie put her jacket on and looked out the window. The sun was just above the horizon. The orange hue cast a beautiful reflection on the water.

"Yes, it's time. I will see you in the morning at the shop?" Marie enjoyed working with Lizzie. With the money from Davey's will she knew Lizzie didn't have to work if she didn't want to.

"Yes, I will be there bright and early". Lizzie walked to the front door, turned the handle, opened the door and started walking down the steps. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Marie.

"Marie?" Lizzie smiled.

"Yes?" Marie stepped outside.

"What is his name?" Lizzie laughed at her question.

"Sean, his name is Sean Douglas". Marie giggled. It was fun for her to play matchmaker.

She watched Lizzie cross the street. As she shut the door she held Frankie's letter close to her heart. She knew that Sean would be touched by the letter. Destiny brought two lonely hearts together. She walked to her writing desk and pulled out some stationery. She knew exactly what she wanted to say to Sean.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie walked along the sidewalk adjacent to the sea. She marveled at the beauty of the setting sun. Off in the distance she saw a little boy. As she got closer to the docks she realized it was Frankie. He was walking along a pier gazing at the water. She watched him for a moment. The quiet world in which Frankie lived was a world of wonder. He always saw the beauty in everything. Even though he didn't say anything, she saw it in his eyes. She loved how he looked at her when he would wake in the morning. He always had a big smile on his face, and his eyes told her that he loved her unconditionally. She would miss his letters. They let her inside his world like a magical doorway. She was able to listen to his thoughts, and his desires. She could know and understand him through his words. She knew Frankie would also miss writing the letters. He was always excited to write about his own adventures. Now she would come face to face with him, face to face with the truth.

Frankie made his way to the end of the pier. He sat down on the edge and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. The sky and the ocean blended together causing a gray void in the distance. Lizzie walked quietly, trying not to startle Frankie. She made her way to the end of the pier and sat down beside him. After a moment he made eye contact with her. That look of love and adoration was still in his eyes. Lizzie was relieved. His gaze was the same, except a hint of sadness. Lizzie knew exactly what sadness he was feeling. They both watched the horizon. They both thought of him out there on that ocean.

It was a quiet evening as they made their way back home to their flat. Finally Lizzie broke silence.

"Frankie…how did you know about your father?" Lizzie stopped on the corner of their street.

"I saw you and Marie talking that night at the dance hall." Frankie signed to his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me Frankie?" Marie persisted.

"Because, I wanted to pretend like you were. I wanted him to be my dad". Frankie signed. He had a distraught look on his face.

"So when I told you your Da was sick, what did you think?" Lizzie was stunned.

"I figured it was my real Da, but I couldn't talk to you about it….then I figured it all out, pieced it together. I knew that man wasn't my real Da when he said goodbye in my room. I pretended he was, because I wanted him to be. It felt like I was his son. Then after reading the obituary with you I knew my read Da had been sick. I didn't know how to ask you about it. I wanted to write the man, to keep in touch." After signing all of this to his mother he tried to speak, but his crying muffled his voice even more. He hugged his mother. "I-I loovveee you mum," his inaudible words soothed Lizzie.

Lizzie held her breath as she held Frankie close. Then she got on her knees in front of Frankie

."I love you Frankie. I am sorry I never told you the truth. I was trying to protect you. Your real Da was a good man….once. Then he got really sick, and hurt us. He hurt you. He took your hearing away from you Frankie. I had to get you away from him. I wanted to keep you safe. I knew about the bet and I wanted you to have a Da. I didn't want Ricky to take your stamps away. I didn't want you to be disappointed. Marie helped me find someone to play the part. I wanted to make up for the past that is why I wrote the letters. The letters also allowed me to know you better." Tears were streaming down her face. Frankie wiped her tears away with his finger.

"Thank you," he signed. "I think you are very brave. I had no idea that you were the one writing the letters, but I am glad you did. Besides a father, you were trying to give me something that I never had… a voice."

They held each other for a long time on that street corner. So many questions were answered for both of them, some new ones emerged. For now, they were content.

"It's getting cold Frankie, we better get inside and let Nana know we are safe". Frankie nodded.

Lizzie held Frankie's hand as they walked up the street to their flat. Once inside they explained everything to Nana. They sat around the kitchen table and for the first time they were all smiling and laughing together. They could finally be a family. No more fear, no more pretending, everything was out in the open. As Lizzie tucked Frankie into bed that night he motioned for her to sit down.

"Who was he?" Frankie signed.

"Who was the man?" Frankie nodded. "He was Marie's brother. His name is Sean". Lizzie smiled at the sound of calling him by his name.

"Is he coming back?" Frankie asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Frankie. Marie is sending him your letter." Frankie smiled as Lizzie tucked him in. "We will just wait and see what happens" she smoothed the hair out of his face.

Frankie smiled and turned over in his bead. As Lizzie got up she noticed he had taken the map down from his wall. He was ready to move on, so was she. As she shut his down she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Where do I go from here…" she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thought about Sean. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to thank him for everything. She thought back to their last moment together. She couldn't say anything then, yet she had so much to say. She was still mystified by his kiss. It had been two months and she could remember every detail like it was yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sean watched the horizon. He couldn't decide where the sky and ocean met. It was like a watercolor painting in the sky. It took his breath away. This was his favorite time of day. Not only because of the sunset, but because his shift was almost over. He was ready to go down for a late supper. Nothing seemed to change when he and his crew were out on the water. The routine was a comfort. He loved being a sailor. The crew had become like a family to him. He liked the quiet times, and they let him be. He wasn't what you would call a 'people person'. He felt more comfortable in small groups. Some of the men gave him the nickname 'The Lone Sailor'. He wasn't always that way though.

"Sean, shall we go down for some chow?" Sean's friend Adam called from below. He was the ship's master 'fix-it-man'. He was also the best poker player Sean had ever played with. He was also known as 'sticky', which was short for sticky fingers. He was twice a divorced man at the age of twenty-nine. Women seemed to flock to Adam where ever they docked.

"Yes, just waiting for Joe". Sean said in a frustrated tone. Joe was always late for his shift.

"I'll save you a spot then." Adam shouted as he walked the 12 steps down to the main deck. He was joking of course. Adam and Sean were one of the only ones to work the twelve hour 'nine to nine' shift. They were likely to be the only ones eating so late.

Sean breathed in the night air. He was tired. Sleep didn't come easy for him. His mind was always on a life he couldn't have. He sighed at the thought.

"Hey, sorry I am late. I was in the middle of a poker game with Scallywags and the gang. I lost just in time for my shift". Joe's deep laugh brought Sean back from his wandering thoughts.

"I figured as much," Sean laughed. It was always the same excuse it seemed.

Sean made his way down to the chow hall. He could smell the potato chowder wafting in the air. He opened the door and saw Adam sitting alone. He sat down next to him.

"I was wondering if you would ever show," Adam smiled.

"Well, one of these days Joe is going to get thrown off this ship and it will be an accident" Sean laughed. Adam chuckled.

"So are you going to meet us all for cards after this?" Adam gathered his plate and utensils.

"No, I am going to turn in early tonight. I get tired of giving all my spare change to you Adam". Sean grinned. Adam was the only one he could really talk too. He knew all about Sean's past. They used to be bunk mates, sharing a ten by ten room for three years.

"Well then, I am off. I hope I win my money back from Scallywags." Adam smiled. Scallywags was Adams biggest competitor as far as cards went.

Sean ate his meal in silence. He could hear the distant laughter from the rec. room that was down the hall. He just didn't feel like joining in the camaraderie tonight. He wanted to write Marie. She was the only family he had.

He put his dishes on the wash table and walked outside. It was now dark and there was a chill in the air. The stars were bright in the night sky. He gazed up at them. He searched the sky for the moon, but it wasn't visible yet. He decided to take the long route to his room also known as his 'closet'. The room was very small room with a single bed, desk, and small dresser that barely fit. He even had one of the biggest single rooms on board. Some of the men had to share a room. It all depended on the job you had. As he walked past the darkened windows he caught a glimpse of his reflection. He stopped and stared at the man looking back at him. "How did you get so old Sean?" He asked himself as he ran his hand through his hair. The grey seemed more prevalent in the ship's outdoor lighting. He walked away feeling lonlier than ever.

Sean flipped the light on in his room. He was glad he decided to come to his room straight after supper. He really needed to be alone. He took off his jacket and placed it on the desk chair. He saw the wooden sea horse Frankie had carved sitting on the dresser. He picked it up and sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers over the carved wood, amazed that a little boy could carve such a beautiful creation. It meant more to him than anything to receive such a gift. He held it for a long time, remembering when he played the part of father…..again. He thought he would be numb forever, but Frankie and Lizzie brought him back to life. They reminded him that he still had a heart…a heart that yearns to love and be loved. He had a lot to offer the world and it wasn't behind the wheel of a ship. The short time he spent with Lizzie and Frankie would live in his heart forever. He sat down and wrote a letter to Marie. He had to tell her that he loved Lizzie. He was too scared to tell her before, for fear of looking like fool. He didn't care anymore. He had to tell someone. When he sat down with his pen in hand and wrote the words 'I love Lizzie' it was like a ton of bricks falling from his back. He breathed deeply as he explained himself further. He signed it then sealed it. He would mail it off once they got to port. He had to check his post office box anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie heard a loud knocking on her front door. It was past midnight. She struggled to get the chain off the door. When she finally opened it, she was surprised to see Marie standing there with tear stained mascara running down her face.

"What's wrong Marie? Is it your brother?" Lizzie didn't know what could cause Marie to cry. She always seemed so put together.

"No I haven't heard from Sean yet. It's me Lizzie, I am what's wrong. Can I come in?" Marie said in a broken voice. She didn't wait for Lizzie to respond and walked by Lizzie straight into the living room. She plopped down on the couch. When she took off her coat Lizzie noticed that Marie was only wearing a satin chemise and her tennis shoes.

"Marie, what is going on? Why are you in your night clothes?" Lizzie tied her robe shut and sat across from Marie. She hoped Frankie didn't feel the commotion.

"Oh Lizzie, I-I just found out that I….I am pregnant, and Ali…." Marie choked on her tears. She was shaking.

"Ali?" Lizzie was stunned, "Pregnant?"

"Ali… Ali asked me to marry him. He-he gave me a ring". Marie buried her face in her hands.

"What? Don't you want to marry him?" Lizzie was confused.

"No, I c-can't get married, ever. I just wanted to have fun. He said he was planning on asking me even if the pregnancy test was negative." Marie could barely talk through her sobs.

"What did you tell him? Where is he?" Lizzie grabbed some tissues off the side table and handed them to Marie.

"He is back at my place. After we took the pregnancy test I was crying, and h-he got down on one knee and had a r-ring. I couldn't say anything. I locked myself in the b-bathroom and told him to leave. He wouldn't leave so I grabbed my sh-shoes and my coat and ran here as fast as I-I could." Marie sniffed. "Oh Lizzie, what am I going to do?"

"Why don't you want to get married? Don't you love Ali?" Lizzie didn't know what to say. Asking questions was easier.

Marie took a deep breath. "I do love him, with all of my heart. Marriage is just not for me. If I married Ali, I would have to keep the baby, and I promised myself I would never be a mum. I can't break that promise Lizzie…I-I can't."

Lizzie hesitated, "Why Marie? You are so good with Frankie, good with kids."

Marie was silent for a moment, than inhaled deeply and stared off into the distance, "I wouldn't know how to be a mother or a wife. My parents died when I was a little girl. Sean and I were forced to live with our Aunt Sally. I was only five years old, Sean was ten. Sean was more of a parent to me than my Aunt was. He made sure I had something to eat, had clothes, that I was safe. Aunt Sally convinced us that if she didn't have us kids around, she would be better off. We were a nuisance. She had plenty of men in and out of the house, but never wanted to 'burden' them with us. She would make us go outside when she had her visitors over, but I could hear everything. All I know how to be is a man's lover". Marie broke down again, her sobs were echoing throughout the small sitting room.

"Oh Marie, but you are smarter than that. Ali is a really good man, and he doesn't look at you as only a lover, but as a woman worthy to be his. I see the love in his eyes when he looks at you." Lizzie was surprised at what she had said. She had given up on romance long ago, yet Marie's fear of commitment made Lizzie realize her own desire for romance.

"Do you really think I am worthy Lizzie? Is it possible to change my lifestyle?" Marie wiped the tears that kept coming.

"Yes! You deserve to be loved! I also think you would learn as you went along and you would find that it suits you to be a wife and mum. Ali would make a wonderful father too." Lizzie was still in shock. She couldn't believe Marie was pregnant.

"Ali is different than all the other men I have known. He is so kind, compassionate, honest, and loyal." Marie smiled as she reminisced. "When we met he made sure we took things slow. I knew then that if I were to ever fall in love, he would be the one to sweep me off of my feet. Well he managed to do that, now look what I've got myself into" Marie laughed slightly.

"I don't think you did it alone Marie," Lizzie tried to lighten the mood, "You have a lot of thinking to do." Lizzie grinned at her confused friend.

"I do need a few days to think about all of this. It's all so sudden. My period was only a few days late. Ali was the one who brought me the pregnancy test. I really thought it would be negative. I am really good about taking my birth control pill. Ali just wanted to be sure". Marie wiped the mascara off of her swollen face.

"Go to Ali. Tell him you need some time. Take a few days off, I will manage the chip shop. Don't worry about anything else but you. I support what ever decision you make," Lizzie stood up, and grabbed Marie's coat. "But I am hoping you will make the right decision". She smiled and handed the coat to Marie.

Marie took the coat, "I can't go to him looking like this". She smoothed her hair down around her face.

"Well, if you marry him he will see you looking much worse, trust me." Lizzie smiled then walked toward the door.

"So, you are making me go then?" Marie stood up.

"Yes, someone has to make sense, might as well be me." Lizzie never made sense before her new life had began. Sheunlatched the door, and opened it.

"Okay then. I will call you in a few days?" Marie put her coat on, and stepped outside and turned around. "You are a good friend Lizzie. Thank you for taking care of things for me at the chip shop. I hope someday I repay the favor".

"You already have done me a favor with Frankie and Sean. Plus I am going to need you and Ali to help me move. I am hoping to find a place in a month or so." Lizzie cringed at the thought of another move. It was necessary to find something permanent though.

"Hopefully you find someplace closer to mine. The walk is hell!" Marie laughed, and walked down the steps from Lizzie's flat.

Lizzie shut and locked the door and walked back to her room. It was nice having a friend. She hadn't had a friend for so long. As she lay in bed she imagined what it would be like to be happily married. She imagined Sean in a tuxedo, and Frankie as the ring bearer. Her mother would give her away. Marie would be her maid of honor. Ali would be the best man. It was a beautiful fantasy. She was brought back to reality when she felt her bed move. She sat up and saw Frankie. She turned on her lamp.

"Can't sleep?" Lizzie asked him.

"I woke up when Marie came, I could feel the door shut" Frankie signed.

"How did you know it was Marie?" Lizzie didn't understand.

"I saw her talking to you from the hallway" Frankie crawled under the blankets with his mum.

"Did you see what she said then?" Lizzie asked.

"Some, but then I went back to bed. After I felt the front door shut again I knew she had left" Frankie motioned to his mother.

"Well, keep it to yourself. It's Marie's business and I am sure she doesn't want anyone else to know about it". Lizzie lay back down and turned away from Frankie and closed her eyes. Soon she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"I think Marie should marry Ali, he's nice" Frankie signed.

"Well, just forget about it, it's her business Frankie". Lizzie turned around again; she had to get some sleep if she was going to open the chip shop in the morning. She turned off the lamp. She couldn't believe that Frankie seemed to always know everything that was going on around them. Would she ever be able to have any secrets?


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Sean had been on land. They had made some quick stops in many different worldwide ports to fuel up, load and unload supplies, etc. But this time they were to stay for four days in the port town of Ensenada, in Baja California to load a shipment headed for New York. This was a routine trip for Sean and his crew. Sean grabbed his leather jacket and back pack. He was excited to get off of the ship. He took the last step from the ship onto the dock. He hated the feeling of having 'sea legs'. He had to walk around a bit to unwind.

"See ya later!" Adam shouted from the top deck of the ship. He was to stay behind and help the crew unload some things.

"I will see you in Paradise!" Sean yelled up to Adam.

The local bed and breakfast and pub otherwise known as 'Paradise' was only a block away from the docks. Sean loved to stay off of the ship whenever he could, and this was one of his favorite places to stay. Each room had a private hot tub and garden. Sean and Adam made a pact to always meet for drinks in the evenings, after supper. The rest of the time they would do their own thing. Adam had a girlfriend at every port, and Sean knew what Adam would be doing on his time off. Adam would be with Clara.

It was a beautiful spring morning as Sean took the familiar stroll to the dock post office. All of his mail was forwarded to where ever he was going. He liked that he always had a connection to home, even though he hadn't lived in Scotland for many years. It had been two weeks since he had been able to check his mail. He walked into the familiar mail station. The floor looked like it hadn't been swept in weeks. He laughed to himself; some things never seemed to change. When he unlocked his mailbox he was surprised to see that he had two letters from Marie. They were each sent about a week apart. He always liked to read her letters. She was always so good at keeping Sean up to date with her social life. In a way Sean was jealous of Marie's carefree lifestyle. He hadn't been with a woman for many years. He never felt ready. That was until he met Lizzie.

Sean put the letters in his back pack. He would read them once he got settled in his room. He walked up the cobblestone street to Paradise. The palm trees swayed in the warm breeze on the side of the walkway. Sean felt so relieved to have some time to relax and read Marie's letters. He had sent his letter to her over a week ago when they stopped for fuel; hopefully she would have received it by now.

"Hey stranger!" It was Philippe behind the counter inside Paradise.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Sean smiled as he got his wallet out of his back pack. It had been a while since Sean had stayed in Paradise.

"Same room?" Philippe asked in his thick Spanish accent.

"Yes!" Sean pulled out four days worth of lodging money and handed it to Philippe.

"Hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Douglas", Philippe handed Sean a gold key. Sean's ticket to freedom he thought to himself.

Sean made his way down the hall to his room. The bed and breakfast used to be the mansion of a wealthy fisherman. They did an exceptional job transforming it into a hotel. The restaurant inside was also a pub, so many of the locals gathered there in the late evenings. They were famous for their mixed drinks and appetizers. The gardens had the most beautiful foliage Sean had ever seen. His favorite room had the biggest patio with a view of a hillside. There were so many birds that lived in the gardens. Their singing was almost entrancing. Sean was just glad to be able to sleep in a real bed.

Sean unlocked the door to his room. He smelled the scent of fresh flowers as he stepped inside. There were fresh flowers everywhere. He laid his bag on the big king size bed. He walked over to the French doors and opened them to reveal a beautiful garden and patio. The sounds of birds singing filled the air. He took a deep breath of the fresh floral air. He went to the bed and pulled the letters out of the backpack. He decided to read them out on the patio. The sun filtered through and had warmed the chaise lounge. It was very comfortable.

As he ripped open the first letter a picture fell to the ground. As he picked it up he realized it was the picture that he and Frankie took at the docks in Scotland. He smiled at the memory. He pulled out Frankie's letter and lay back in the soft chair. He read it twice to make sure that he understood that what he was reading was in fact real.

"Frankie's Da died?" He said out loud. "He knows I am not his real Da? How did this happen?"

He read the next page; it was a letter from Marie.

_Dear Sean,_

_I am guessing you are just as shocked as I am that Frankie figured out the truth. Or maybe you aren't surprised; you know how smart he is. You know what this means right? You can finally admit to yourself that you care about Lizzie, and can do something about it. Davey died shortly after you left. I didn't want to tell you then, it wasn't my place. But, I just can't pretend anymore. Can't you see that you and Lizzie are meant to be together? I know you want to be alone; you have told me so many times that you will spend the rest of your life alone, so you don't get hurt again. Haven't you realized that a small amount of happiness is better than a lifetime of loneliness? I know I shouldn't talk; I have pushed every man away that has cared for me. But, I am really giving Ali a chance though, and to tell you the truth, I am happier now than I ever have been. I want you to experience that happiness, you deserve it._

_Lizzie is planning on moving soon, somewhere close by. If you want to write her or Frankie a letter, I would suggest sending it to the Chip Shop. She is still going to work for me; even though she doesn't have to since receiving Davey's inheritance. I think she wants to stay here because of you. She cares for you Sean. Whatever you decide, you are my brother, and I will stand by your decision. Keep in touch! Cheers,_

_ Marie_

Sean gently folded the letters and placed them back into the envelope. He kept the picture out. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to jump on a plane for home and scoop Lizzie up in his arms and never let her go. But, he knew that he had to treat this situation with gentle loving care. He and Lizzie both had walls, and it would take time to break them all down. Something sudden and spontaneous could ruin their chances. He decided to read the next letter.

_Sean,_

_Something has happened to me that I never thought was possible, I am going to be a mum! We found out a few days ago. It was a big shock, but Ali and I have talked it out, and we want to begin our life as a family. Ali proposed and I have accepted. We are getting married in three months, on July 22nd. I want you to give me away at the altar. Can you make arrangements to be home by then? It would mean the world to me if you could give me away. The baby is due in December. I hope you will be around then to meet your niece or nephew. I love you Sean, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Marie_

Sean smiled. Marie had finally given in to love. They both had run from it for so long. It was time for him to also stop and let love back into his life. The only one he ever thought of was Lizzie. She was the only one that was able to crawl into his heart. He put the letters in his backpack. He had to call Marie straight away. It was late evening in Scotland; he knew she would probably be home. As he called her from his room he suddenly felt very homesick.

"Hello?" Marie answered.

"Hey! I just read your letters, congratulations on the wedding and the baby!" Sean smiled at the thought of his baby sister being pregnant.

"Thanks! I was wondering if I would hear from you, how are you?" Marie sat down on her bed.

"My sister is going to be a mum, wow! I am great, and still trying to understand what happened with Lizzie and Frankie. How did he know?" He wished he could be there in person to talk about this with Marie. He got comfortable on the oversized pillows on the bed anxious to hear the news.

"Shortly after you left, Lizzie decided to talk to Davey. He was at the end of a long illness, and wanted to see Frankie. Lizzie knew she couldn't let him see Frankie, he didn't know him. After the visit she told Frankie that his Da was sick. It was to prepare him, because Davey was close to death. He died a few days later. She told Frankie that his Da had died, and showed him the obituary in the paper. A few days later Lizzie had gone to close the post office box when she received that letter from Frankie. She talked to him about it and discovered that he had figured it all out at the dance hall, but wanted to pretend you were his real Da. He knew that his real Da hurt him. He understood." Marie knew that her brother would be thrilled to know all of this. She smiled to herself.

"Wow, I am so surprised. I never thought this would happen. I thought I could never see them again, now there are so many possibilities." Sean tried to let is all sink in.

He set the picture of Frankie and himself on the bedside table.

"I just received your letter today, and was very happy to know that you feel the same way about Lizzie as she feels about you, even though she is keeping it quiet". Marie waited for Sean to answer.

"She feels the same way? Wh-what should I do?" Sean was like a fish out of water.

"If it were me, I would write her. See what happens, take it slow." Marie knew that Sean wasn't the most patient person when it came to love.

"Great idea, I will write her. Don't let her know it's coming though. I want her to be surprised." Sean smiled.

"Oh Sean, I have to go, I am getting nauseous again. I don't know why they call it 'morning sickness', I have it all day long! I have to run." Marie took a deep breath to delay the sickness from coming.

"Oh no, yes, I will keep in touch. I am so happy for you Marie, really I am. Talk to you soon". Sean could hear the urgency in Marie's voice.

"Love you, bye". She hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom.

Sean lay back in the bed and thought about all of the things he wanted to write. He went out to the patio with his notebook and pen and spent the rest of the afternoon writing to Lizzie.


End file.
